And There She Was Again
by Horsegirljen10
Summary: THIS FIC IS INCREDIBLY OLD! Here solely for the lulz a very strange girl moves to domino city from america and has to live with yami! the bad part is, they hate each other! and then the girls friends visits, and destruction ensues. RandR Pwease!
1. arrival

HIA! My first real fic!!!! I know I said that the last time, but who cares? Anyway, I don't own any yu-gi-oh characters, but if I did I would torture Kaiba, give Joey to my friend Alex (Chosen One 2 Rise), let tea fend for herself, shave Tristan's head, Give Mokuba to Alex's brother as a personal servant (imagine that! So kaiwii!!)-----anyway, on with the story! Yeah, the paragraphs might be messed up. For some reason my computer does that sometimes………

******************And There She Was Again********************************

************************Chapter 1****************************************

Yami stared at the new exchange student. She had short brown hair that fell just below the tops of her shoulders. Her green eyes went well with the girl's pink uniform. He admired the fact that she made friends instantly and was soon chatting with Tea, laughing and smiling.

"What's you name?" Yami jumped at the sound of a voice and seeing her, he smiled and said,

"Yami." he blushed slightly. He had never acted this way around girls before, and his cheeks turned hot as he heard Joey snickering behind him, being his old obnoxious self.

"Cool. Mine's Jenny. You're a friend of Tea's, right?" he nodded his head as she walked away, her smile as big as ever. He let out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding and glanced at Joey. That was more that Joey could handle. He started laughing really hard, which caused him to choke, and the next minutes were spent quickly as people gave him the himelick until he coughed up the lollypop he had been sucking on.

That afternoon Yami was walking home from school with Joey, Duke, and Tristen. They walked to the game shop and saw Tea and Jenny inside, puzzling over Duel Monsters cards. As they walked in they couldn't help but overhearing their conversation.

"Wow! Duel monsters was a lot different in America. They didn't even have this card!"

"So what was up with Yami today? Why'd you go right up to him like that?"

"It's something we do in America. When we go to a new school you have to decide which boy is the cutest and talk to them before any other boys." Tea and Jenny started giggling and still didn't notice the boys were there. Joey went to glance at Yami, but he had already left the shop and was running down the street. Soon Joey, Duke, and Tristen were in hot pursuit. They found him in their secret hid out (an old abandoned apartment that still had a few couches in it), singing a popular song way out of key.

"Somebody throw that cat a fish!" Joey yelled, joining Tristen and duke as they ran into the apartment. they fell onto separate un-occupied couches. Yami jumped, then, realizing it was only them, lay down on his couch, paying with his bangs.

"how long were you listening to me?!?!" Yami asked, obviously worried they had heard something else besides his hideous singing.

"long enough to know you need voice lessons!" Duke exclaimed, smiling, but stopped smiling when he noticed a notebook on the floor. Tristen and Joey noticed it too.

"What is that, your diary?" Joey questioned, snickering.

"It's not my diary, it's my _journal._ Diaries are for girls. _Journals _are for boys." He said, picking it up and holding it protectively, giving them a 'you touch the journal you die' look.

"aww---can your best friend Joey please sneak just one tiny look at it???? Just one itsy-bitsy look???" Joey tried to make his eyes as kawaii as possible. (A/N Joey could never be kawaii, so it's sad that he tries )

"No." Yami got up and left the apartment, holding his book close in case they tried to grab at it as he walked away.

When he was outside the game shop he could he quite a racket coming from inside. When he went in he almost kicked the bucket. There was jenny, in a dark blue tee-shirt and a jean skirt, cooking dinner a HIS house!

"what are you doing here???" he exclaimed, now noticing the suitcases in the living room.

"what do you think?" she answered looking at him like he was an idiot. "I have to stay someplace. When I was living in America a month before I was scheduled to come here your grandpa mailed us a letter saying since I'm an exchange student I could stay at his house. Of course I didn't know you lived here until Tea told me this afternoon. Didn't your grandpa tell you?" instead of answering he ran into his grandpa's room.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" he cried, glaring at his elder (A/N treat you elders with respect!!!! Bad Yami!)

"didn't I tell you? I could've sworn I did. Oh well, I'm not as young as I used to be, and I forget things now. I remember back in the days when we had to walk 15 miles to school in blizzard conditions barefoot, while icicles formed on our noses--" Yami ran from the room and back into the kitchen, where jenny was the eating chicken and rice she had made. He sat down on the other side of the table, pulled out his books, and started studying.

"Want some?" he looked up to see jenny pointing to her plate. He shook her head and said he wasn't hungry. As hard as he tried to concentrate, all he could think about were her words that afternoon "_it's something we do in America. When you go to a new school you have to decide which is the cutest boy and talk to him before any of the other boys."_Did she really mean that? Does she think I'm the cutest boy in school? His mind raced. He finally gathered up the courage to ask her about it.

"I heard you and Tea talking this afternoon. Joey, Tristen, and Duke too. Is it true?" she looked at him in disgust.

"Of course I think you're cute. The cutest boy in class even. But with an attitude like that, eavesdropping on someone, I'm not sure I'm going to like you at all." she said in that certain huffy tone girls have. He stared at her, anger flickering inside of him.

"I wasn't eavesdropping! You're the one who didn't even notice we came in! we weren't exactly quiet about it either! And you're the one who was talking to Tea about this at the top of you lungs in a public game shop!" He stood up, grabbed his books, and stormed off to his room. 

What will happen? Lol, yeah, I'm really bad at cliffhangers, so pretend this isn't one, ok? Heh, I'm now suffering from writer's block but I'll try to get chappie 2 in soon

REVIEW!! PWEASE??


	2. getting settled or not

Jenny: Lol I'm back!!!

Yami: oh no, not this hideous story again!

Jenny: Shut up, your to cute to be mean *glomps him*

Yami: err…LET GO!!!!

Jenny: ok, but do the disclaimer!!

Yami: Certainly! All the characters in this story are copyrighted by Kazuki Takahashi, my wonderful owner, an imaginative sun of a gun, and this story…..(blablablablabla)

Jenny: Ok shut up now!!!

Yami: On with the story!!

(p.s.- this is late afternoon, remember that)

*****************and there she was again************************************

***********************chapter 2*****************************************

"I can't believe her…that…that.. female dog!! Gaaahhh!! I hate her!!! And now I have to live with that brat!!" Yami yelled to his pillow, punching it vigorously and finally throwing it across the room.

"Wow, what a great stress reliever. I bet you wish that was me, huh? Me the female dog, that correct?" Yami looked up to see Jenny standing in the doorway.

"Go away and leave me alone" he yelled groaning as he fell onto the bed, mumbling something about "girls are idiots". 

"Why should I?" Jenny asked as she walked into his room and sat down on the bed "you looked troubled. Tell the nice psychiatrist what's wrong!" Jenny teased playing with her hair.

"is it your job to be annoying? If so, you should get a raise. Either way, leave me alone now, or you'll pay dearly. And I mean pay. Even Joey knows not to mess with me, and he isn't the brightest kid, if you know what I mean." Yami said, clearly wanting her out of his room. Now. It worked, somewhat. Jenny got off the bed and started to leave, but went right up to him, pinched his arm, HARD, and watched him scream. Satisfied, she left the room and entered the guest room across the hallway.

"that stupid bitch!" Yami cursed as he slammed his door shut. I can't believe her! He heard the phone ring. Hoping it was Joey, he started running towards the living room where the phone was, but was cut off by jenny. She was hoping it was one of her friends from America. She picked up the phone just before he did.

"Hello? Oh hi Kaiba. Yami? He's in his room with his girlfriend, they might be a while" Jenny turned to see yam's face reddening with anger. She smiled. "What's that Kaiba? A message for him? Ok hang on…" She got a piece of paper and wrote the words Kaiba had told her down. ("you die tomorrow') "Ok bye" she said as she hung up the phone. Still smiling, she handed him the notepad. Before he could seriously injure her she was back in the guest room, using her cell phone to call her friend.

***************(phone call)***********************************************

Kate: Hello?

Jenny: hey it's me!

Kate oh my god hi! What's up? Did you meet any cute boys? Anyone single for me? Huh? Huh? Huh?????

Jenny: hey wait up there cowboy, one at a time. ok yeah there's cute boy's here and I have to live with the cutest one--

Kate: AWSOME!!!!!!!!!!!

Jenny: uh yeah, the one who just happens to be a complete and total asshole, but yeah he's cute, and an asshole.

Kate: that sucks, what's his name?

Jenny: Yami.

Kate: doesn't that mean darkness? Creepy….

Jenny: yeah it does. he's in all my freaking classes! Jerk--

Kate: what's so bad about this guy anyway? He can't be that bad. 

Jenny: believe me, he is. Oh! Gotta go, I have to check something out!

Kate: ok, call me later--stupid long distance, my mom's gonna kill me---

***********************(end phone call)************************************

Jenny left her room and walked down the hall. She found her purse among various bags she had left in the living room and checked to see how much money she had. "Damn" she mumbled, seeing how little she could spend. "how can I go on a shopping spree without any money? Wait! A job! I'll call Tea." she picked up the phone and dialed tea's number. After gossiping for a LONG time, Jenny remembered what she had called for. "hey, where can I get a job around here?" she asked, hoping tea would know. Apparently, she was the right person to ask. Soon she found herself writing down directions to "the burger man" (A/N: I forget the name of the place tea worked, so please bear with "the burger man" until I find out) She walked to the restaurant and saw tea waving from the doorway. As they walked in tea whispered

"you have to say you're 16 ok? Jenny nodded her head and walked in, past the "help wanted" sign. About 10 minutes later she came out wearing one of the waitresses uniforms. 

"wow!" jenny exclaimed. "I look just like an anime character!" she had a nightshift so she had to start working right away. "oh tea?" she asked "could you tell the idiot where I am?"

"you mean Yami? Sure, I'll tell him" tea walked out of the building. 

After 12 hours of serving people, jenny finally finished her shift. Exhausted, she began to walk home, happy with the nice fat wad of tips in her pocket. The sun had just risen and the clock at the bank said it was 6:00. On the way home she saw one of Yami's friends walking along the same road as her. She guessed that it was Joey, the "not so bright one" as Yami had said, but didn't say anything and continued on. She passed him and made her way to the turtle shop more quickly. She noticed that he seemed to be going there too. _probably to see Yami _, she thought. She entered and he soon followed. She ran upstairs and into her room. Through her door she could hear Yami and Joey talking.

__

"dude, why is **she** here? You guys, you're not--"

"Of course not!" Yami exclaimed "she has to stay here cause she's an exchange student and grandpa didn't tell me cause he "forgot", that's all" Joey started laughing. 

"why are you so upset about it? She's totally cute! I'd kill to have her living with me!" Yami shook his head and sighed

" seriously, you can have her. She's such a bitch! Jeez, she must have the worst temper in the whole--" Yami was interrupted by the doorbell. "I wonder who that could be." he said, as he made his way towards the door. He opened it to see a mysterious girl standing in the doorway.

"hey! You must be Yami! Is jenny here?" Hearing the voice from her room, jenny ran to the door. 

"Kate! Oh my god how did you get here? What a surprise!! Come on in!" completely ignoring the boys, they ran to jenny's room and shut the door, eager to chat.

"who tha hell was that?" Joey asked, still amazed at how hot "Kate" was. He turned to Yami whose mouth had been open since the door had been.

"you're guess is as good as mine" he said, closing the door and going into his room, Joey close behind.

************************************************************************

Jenny: Yay!!! Chappie 2 done!!!! This is exciting for me cause I've never done two chapters for ANYTHING!!!

Yami: this is the worst story I have ever--*sees jenny holding a HUGE cannon, pointed at him*--umm---like I was saying this is the best story in the whole entire fan fiction site and--and--it's good! *Jenny puts the cannon away* *Yami sighs*

Jenny: PWEASE review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yami: umm--yeah! 


End file.
